Ella y los Pingüinos
by AntoniaMBG
Summary: Todos sabemos que es imposible que una humana entienda a unos pingüinos y se quede a vivir con ellos, ¿verdad? Esto pasará gracias al Destino. Acompaña a Antonia y a los pingüinos con sus aventuras diarias y nuevas con humor, amistad y enemistad nueva.
1. La llegada de Antonia

La llegada de Antonia

Son las 9:00 PM. Skipper y los demás están planeando "robar un anillo" por así decirlo y después devolverlo. Cuando estaban en mitad del plan, ocurrió lo siguiente:

Kowalski estaba recogiendo cuidadosamente el anillo sin tocar ningún lado del vidrio para que no sonara la alarma

-Skipper, ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?- pregunta el joven Cabo.

-No has entendido nada del plan. Vamos a "robar" este anillo porque Kowalski quiere hacer una investigación…-

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si te pones el anillo cambia de color según tu estado de ánimo.

-¡Skipper, ya lo tengo! Grita Kowalski. Su cara de felicidad describía que no podía esperar a hacer la investigación.

-Bien, vámonos antes de que…- Rico accidentalmente estornuda y una bomba sale disparada de su boca hasta la vitrina donde estaba el anillo, haciendo que estalle en pedazos y que suene la alarma.

-¡Rico!- Gritan todos a la vez. El que más grita es Kowalski.

-Lo siento- Dice Rico avergonzado.

Los cuatro pingüinos salen por la puesta trasera y le quitan un auto a un humano y se van con toda la velocidad que pueden. Cuatro autos de policía los siguen.

-¡Skipper, queda muy poca bencina!- Dice Kowalski.

Iban a 85 kilómetros por hora. Justo por ahí pasaba una adolescente, de 17 años. Los ve, sonríe adrenalinicamente (Con adrenalina) y los sigue en un Ferrari blanco pero por otro camino.

Lo pingüinos quedan en una esquina y se les acaba la bencina. En eso llega la adolescente y les dice:

-¡Suban! ¡Rápido!- Ella tenía el pelo corto, liso y con chasquilla. Su cuerpo era casi de una modelo y era muy alta.

Los pingüinos quedan impresionados. ¿Cómo es posible que una persona les entienda? Subieron al Ferrari (Skipper se sienta adelante) y ella pone un CD en la radio. La canción era Pump it de The Black Eyed Peas y comienza a reproducirse.

Al primer "Ha" de la canción ella mueve su mano izquierda a la izquierda, y 2 autos de policía se mueven a la izquierda. Al segundo "Ha" de la canción ella mueve su mano derecha a la derecha y 2 autos de policía se mueven a la derecha. Con el paso libre y al tercer "Ha" de la canción ella acelera provocando que todos griten, incluyendo a Rico. Cada vez aceleraba más y más y cambio del segundo cambio al tercero.

Unos 20 segundos después Skipper se da cuenta de que venía una ambulancia que no pensaba parar, y al parecer la adolescente tampoco.

-¡Mujer, por favor para, que nos vamos a estrellar! ¡Con tanta edad lo deberías saber!-

-En primer lugar no puedo porque estoy escapando de la policía, y en segundo lugar, no tengo 28 como tú piensas. Tengo 17- Dice ella.

-¿¡QUÉ?!- Gritan los 4 a la vez

Ella pasa del tercer cambio al cuarto y roza la ambulancia. Después se encontraron en el centro de una cruz y se vieron rodeados de autos de policías.

-¡Están rodeados!- Grita un policía

-Oh, no lo creo- Dice ella y empieza a girar su dedo y lo autos hacen lo mismo hasta que el camino queda despejado. Todos se paralizan de la impresión.

Después de varias vueltas y balas esquivadas logran divisar un puente que dividía Central Park con otra ciudad, y los policías lo derriban para que ellos no pudieran pasar Y el auto frena alocadamente. La adolescente mira a todos los autos y les dice a los pingüinos:

-Quédense aquí y no se bajen.-

Ella se baja del auto, aplaude sus manos y el auto queda en una especie de campo de fuerza visible. Luego pone sus manos en alto y unas nueves empiezan a aparecer. Luego las nubes se vuelven negras, y finalmente cae un rayo a todos los autos y policías, dejándolos en shock. Luego de eso la adolescente se subió al auto y aceleró con todas sus fuerzas, y los pingüinos se dieron cuenta de lo que ella iba a hacer: saltar al barranco y pasar al otro lado.

Aceleró y cambio del primer cambio al segundo, luego al tercero, al cuarto y finalmente al quinto. Iban más rápido de lo que ellos se imaginaban hasta que saltaron. La canción se seguía reproduciendo.

_La da di dup dup di die_

_On the stere-ere-ere-re-o_

_Let those speaker blow your mind (blow mi mind, baby) _

_To let it go, let it go, her we go_

_La da di dup dup di die (c'mon ,we're there)_

_On the radi-adi-adi-adi-o_

_The system is gonna _

_Feel so fine- ine-ine-ine-ine_

Después de que terminó esa parte de la canción el auto llegó a la otra parte del barranco y arrancaron con todo lo que podían y llegaron al zoológico de Central Park. Todos se bajaron muy rápido, dijeron "gracias" y se fueron menos Kowalski.

-Gracias, emmm….-

-Antonia. Me llamo Antonia.- Antonia le guiñe un ojo en señal de saludo y le dice mientras su auto arranca- ¡Adiós Kowalski!-

-Adiós An… ¡Momento! ¿Cómo es posible que sepas mi nombre si ni siquiera te lo he dicho?


	2. La investigación

**La investigación**  
Al día siguiente por la mañana fue todo normal. Skipper estaba tomando su café de pescado, Kowalski estaba tratando de descifrar todos los acontecimientos que pasaron ayer, Rico y Cabo estaban viendo la tele y todo eso fue interrumpido por "Noticias en la mañana"  
_Ayer hubo un robo a la joyería y han robado el anillo más caro del mundo. Aunque el intento de robo fue frustrado ya que la joya fue puesta en su lugar nuevamente por los ladrones, la policía intentó atraparlos y no obtuvieron resultados._  
-¡Skipper, están hablando del robo que hicimos!- Grita Cabo, y Skipper con Kowalski se sientan a ver.  
_La policía describe a cuatro ladrones y una ayudante. Los ladrones son todos blancos: uno con lentes alto, otro con una cicatriz en el ojo, otro bajo y el último con la cabeza plana_- Mientras el noticiero decía esto, los pingüinos se paralizan de la impresión.-**_ la ayudante tiene el pelo largo y ondulado, el cuerpo normal y es muy baja._**- Y se mostraba una foto con las cinco "personas"-_ Si son vistos en la ciudad por favor avisar a la policía._  
-¡Esto es imposible! ¿Cómo nos pueden describir como humanos si ni siquiera nos parecemos a ellos?- Pregunta Skipper. Kowalski reflexiona, y por fin resuelve el acertijo de ayer.  
-¡Yo sé, Skipper! Todos esos acontecimientos raros de ayer más la confusión visual las hizo Antonia- Dice Kowalski.  
-¿Quién?-  
-La que nos salvó la vida-  
-¿Ella?- Skipper comienza a reír- ¡Por favor, Kowalski! ¡Es una simple adolescente de 17!-  
-Skipper, piensa con todo detalle lo que pasó al principio después de subirnos al auto-  
Skipper lo miro como si no le interesara lo que Kowalski decía  
-Cuando Venía la ambulancia y ella no pensaba parar, te adivinó lo que estabas pensando.  
Esta vez Skipper abrió un poco sus ojos  
-O lo que pasó cuando ella giró su dedo-Cada vez Skipper abre sus ojos más y más-, o cuando bajó del auto y aplaudió sus manos, o cuando llevo sus manos arriba, se formaron nubes negras y….-  
-¡Santa madre pingüina! ¡Tienes razón!- Grita Skipper.  
-Yo sugiero,- Le dice Kowalski- Que traigamos a Antonia acá, le hagamos unas pruebas y…  
-¡AH, NO! ¡ESO SÍ QUE NO KOWALSKI!- Grita Skipper con intenciones de golpear a Kowalski.  
-¡Hey, eso era una opción!  
-¿Hay otra más?- Dice Skipper.  
- la otra sería investigarla afuera con una máquina bastante grande.-  
-Esa es mejor.  
-Nos podrían descubrir.-Skipper se alarma.- Bueno, si quieres correr el riesgo iré a sacar mi máquina y….  
-Eeeeeee, ¿Sabes? Estaba bromeando. La opción 1 es muuuuucho mejor. Ahora, ve a buscarla.-  
Kowalski le hace caso y la va a buscar afuera.  
-Qué tarea más difícil. ¿Cómo voy a saber dónde est….?  
Antonia aparece de la nada frente a Kowalski y grita "Boo" lo más fuerte que puede. Kowalski grita y se cae al suelo. Antonia se empieza a reír.  
-¿Qué demonios? ¡Antonia!- Grita enojado mientras ella reía. Después de que termina de reír mira su anillo.  
-Lo que me esperaba: Rosado Fosforescente.  
-¿Qué?  
-Oh, este es un anillo especial: cambia de color según su estado de ánimo-  
Kowalski muestra desinterés pero se sentía tan emocionado por hacer un experimento con uno de esos anillos que estaba a punto de explotar.  
-No me ocultes nada, Kowalski. Sé que lo quieres. Toma.- Y saca un anillo de la nada y se lo da.  
-Ah, sobre eso, quisiera hacerte unas pruebas.  
-¿Qué, sobre la magia? Okey, si es lo que quieres.  
Van al zoológico y Kowalski entra y dice:  
-¡Skipper, encontré a Antonia!  
-Muy bien- Dice Skipper.- Ahora, ¿Cómo demonios va a entrar?-  
Antonia aparece reducida de tamaño y de la nada detrás de Skipper y hace lo mismo que a Kowalski.  
-¡Booooo!  
-¡Aaaaaaaaa!- Skipper se cae de la silla y se desmaya po segundos, se levanta y ve a Antonia riéndose junto a Kowalski, y se pone rojo.  
-Debiste Haber visto tu cara Skipper!-  
-… ¿Cómo sabes mí nombre?- Pregunta Skipper, todavía rojo  
-Bueno, por eso estoy aquí. Kowalski me dijo que me iba a revisar por los sucesos "anormales". ¿Vienes?  
Skipper dice "sí" y cuando llegan al laboratorio, Kowalski saca su último invento.  
-¡Éste es el Virtudímetro!  
-Virtumedí… ¿Por qué no lo llamas "ve las virtudes"?- Pregunta Skipper  
-Skipper, este es un invento científico y no un "Jueguito". Se llama Virtudímetro y punto- Dice Antonia  
-WOW, eres la primera persona en decir un invento mío sin trabarse  
-Ya, ya, okey, vamos al grano, cómo dijo el dermatólogo  
-Qué chistosa eres- Dice Kowalski y empieza a reír- Bueno, pone tu mano aquí. Si tienes menos o justo 10 virtudes significa que eres normal. Si tienes más…  
-¿Si tengo más, qué?  
-La verdad, no sé-Antonia pone cara se "¿Me estás molestando?" y pone su mano donde le dijo Kowalski. La máquina le saca una foto a su mano, se imprime un papel mientras daba los resultados y dice:  
NOMBRE: Antonia. EDAD: 17 GÉNERO: Hembra ESPECIE: Humano  
-Ahora vienen las virtudes- Dice Kowalski.  
VIRTUDES: Graciosa, Amigable, Fuerte, Creativa, Imaginativa, INTELIGENTE, Sincera, Bondadosa.  
-Ocho virtudes. Eres norm… ¿Antonia?- Al darse cuenta de que Antonia y Skipper estaban mirando a la máquina con la boca abierta Kowalski se da vuelta, y hace lo mismo que ellos.  
La hoja que parecía tener ocho virtudes no había terminado, sino que continuó hasta la virtud 50 y se detiene.  
Salió la hoja y Antonia la lee (en voz baja):  
OBSERVACIONES: Antonia NO es normal y NO SIGNIFICA QUE SEA UN FENÓMENO. Es especial y la persona más bondadosa del mundo.  
Antonia mira la hoja final y le dice a Kowalski:  
-Eeeeeeeh, ¿Kowalski?  
-Dime- Dice él mientras trataba de recoger el papel de virtudes.  
-¿Es normal que una máquina te halague?  
-¿Qué?- Kowalski bota los papeles y va a donde se encuentra Antonia y lee la hoja- Creo que las virtudes "Linda" y "seductora innata" deberían estar destacadas en rojo.- Luego, Kowalski acaba de darse cuenta de lo que dijo y se prepara para la cachetada más fuerte que recibiría, pero en vez de eso ella dice:  
-Tal vez tengas razón- Antonia sale del laboratorio y Kowalski suspira de alivio.  
-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- Pregunta Skipper.  
-¿Qué tiene? Cualquiera tiene derecho a cometer errores…  
-Pues no cometas ni uno más porque ella va a ser mi novia y no la tuya.- Y Skipper sale del laboratorio.  
…-


	3. La noche romántica no tan romántica

**La noche romántica no tan romántica**

Ya era de noche en Central Park. Los tres soldados dormían mientras que Antonia lee un libro y Skipper se sienta al lado de ella.

-Hola.- Dice Skipper con una seductora voz.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¿hola?- Responde Antonia extrañada por el tono de voz de Skipper.

-Te traje flores- Dice él mientras le da unos claveles y tulipanes

-Oh, gracias.- Dice ella agarrando las flores.

-¿Te gustan?

-Sí, están bastante bonitas- Dice ella y vuelve a leer.

-¿Te gustaría un té, linda?

-Em, bueno.-dice ella

Skipper va a hacer té. Mientras lo hace, Antonia mueve los dedos y hace que a Skipper se le caiga el té hirviendo encima.

-¡Ay!

-¿Estás bien?- Dice Antonia fingiendo preocupación y aguantando la risa.

-Me gustaría, pero ahora tendré el cuerpo adolorido y rojo. Bueno, no importa.

Antonia pone cara de derrota y Skipper se acerca para sentarse cerca de ella, pero no puede porque Antonia hace que la pata de Skipper se golpee contra la pata de la mesa.

-¡Ouch!

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta Antonia por segunda vez, casi roja por aguantar tanto la risa.

-Sí, estoy bien- Dice Skipper con dolor.

-Yo no lo creo, tu pata está sangrando…-Skipper pone cara de pánico.

-Bueno, me voy al laboratorio, a ver si puedo hacer que pare de sangrar- Dice Skipper dando saltitos hasta el laboratorio.

Cinco minutos después, Skipper vuelve con la pata curada.

Demonios…-Susurra Antonia.

Mientras Skipper iba donde Antonia ella mueve un poco su dedo y Skipper cae de cara a la mesa.

-Ay ay ay…

-Skipper, no te quiero alarmar pero te ha salido un chicón.

-¿¡Qué!?- Skipper se toca la cabeza y se da cuenta de que lo del chicón era verdad.

-Perdón que esta noche sea un fracaso. Me voy a dormir.- Dice Skipper y se va.

"_Puede que esta noche haya sido un fracaso, pero creo que ya tengo una novia" _Piensa Skipper

Antonia comienza a reír.

-Este es el mejor libro que he leído.-Dice ella

¿Cómo se llamaba el libro? "Trucos de magia para fracasarle el día a alguien"


	4. Martes 13 en un Sábado 13

**Martes 13 en un Sábado 13.**

**8:50 AM**

Kowalski despierta con un dolor en el cuerpo: Se ha caído de su cama.

**9:00 AM.**

Kowalski está junto a Antonia haciendo un experimento y este se revienta provocando que los dos queden negros por el humo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunta Antonia

-No sé, estoy seguro de que no falló nada

-¿Estás seguro de que no le echaste Sodio?

Kowalski piensa un poco y se lleva la mano a la cabeza, porque efectivamente le echó Sodio y eso hizo la explosión.

**10:00 AM**

Kowalski decide darse un chapuzón en el estanque y decide hacerlo de una distancia bastante larga. Tan larga que al tirarse cae al duro suelo.

**10:15 AM**

Después de recuperarse del golpe, sube la escalera, se resbala y cae de cara al duro suelo, de nuevo.

**10:17 AM**

-Kowalski, será mejor que te quedes aquí después de esos golpes en tu cráneo.

-neib yotse, ainotnA ìm rop sepucoerp et oN. (No te preocupes por mí Antonia, estoy bien)

-¿Qué?

**10:40 AM**

Kowalski por fin se recupera y decide comer algo. Apenas masca un pescado, lo escupe. Venció hace un mes y se estaba empezando a podrir.

**12:00 PM**

Antonia decide hacer Sushi para almuerzo. Mientras lo hacía Kowalski decide hacerle la bromita de asustarla y cuando lo hizo, ella se asusta, se da vuelta y lanza el cuchillo por defensa propia. El cuchillo pasa a llevar la aleta de Kowalski y se la corta.

**12: 15 PM**

Mientras que Rico hacía Sushi por Antonia ella le estaba vendando la aleta a Kowalski.

-Me siento un pingüinito de 8 años- Gruñe él.

-Siento mucho dejarte en vergüenza, pero es lo que tengo que hacer- Antonia aprieta la venda y Kowalski grita de dolor

**1:00 PM**

Después de comer los 4 pingüinos entrenan con los boliches-ninjas. Skipper patea un boliche-ninja y este le llega seco en la cara a Kowalski, haciendo que él caiga al estanque.

**1:05 PM**

Mientras que Kowalski estaba en su cama con el mismo problema de las 10:17 AM, Antonia y Skipper discuten

-¿Es que tú nunca te fijas a dónde tirar algo?

-¡Pero no pensé que mi patada fuera tan poderosa!

-¡Deberías tener más cuidado!

-etnedicca nu euf, reppikS opluc et oN. (No te culpo Skipper, fue un accidente)

-¿Qué?- Preguntan los dos a la vez

**1:10 PM**

Con Kowalski fuera de servicio, Skipper les dice a los demás:

-Kowalski está experimentando un… un…. ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba, Antonia?

-Día 13. El día no importa, pero importa la fecha. En el caso de Kowalski, su día de mala suerte es el Sábado 13.

-Bueno, lo que dijo ella. Así que tengan cuidado con Kowalski y no se asusten tanto si aparece por detrás.

-¿Qué pasa, Skipper?

Kowalski estaba recuperado y se había levantado, pero volvió a la cama otra vez porque Skipper se asustó y le dio una patada en la cabeza noqueándolo por segunda vez.

-¡¿Acabas de decir que no hiciéramos eso, y lo haces tú?!- Exclama Antonia

-¡Lo que pasa es que…! Lo que pasa es que…- Antonia arquea su ceja izquierda

-¿sdatap a ratam neriuq eM? (¿Me quieren matar a patadas?)

-¿Quéeeeee?- Preguntan los 4 a la vez

**1:11 PM**

Esta vez la que da instrucciones es Antonia. Tomaron seguridad de poner a los pingüinos en la pared mientras que Antonia Escribía en la pizarra las reglas para la seguridad de Kowalski.

-Traten de Ejercitar con cuidado y de no asustarse tanto cuando se le aparezca detrás.-Antonia mira a Skipper con enojo.- Y si lo hacen, traten de no lanzar nada o de lanzar patadas.

-¿Qué tal Antonia?- Kowalski se vuelve a recuperar. Antonia se asusta un poquitito y la pizarra se empieza a caer. Antes de que se cayera encima de Kowalski, Antonia la agarra y saca a Kowalski de ahí.

-Bueno, chicos, creo que ya terminamos.- Y los tres van hacia arriba

Antonia toma de los hombros a Kowalski y lo empieza a agitar.

-¿No te das cuenta de que es tu día de mala suerte? ¡¿Estás haciendo todo a propósito o qué?!

-¡Por…fa…vor…de….ja…de a….gi…..tar…me!-Antonia suelta a Kowalski y ella le dice:

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo haces a propósito o qué?-Pregunta más calmada- Porque, ¿Sabes? De no ser por mí hubieras muerto…

Lo único que hacía Kowalski era mirar a Antonia con una sonrisa.

"_Es tan bonita_…_" _Pensaba Kowalski

-¿Kowalski? Kowalski… ¡Kowalski!- Antonia no lo piensa dos veces y le pega una cachetada.

-¡Qué! ¡Cómo! ¡Cuándo…!

-Hey, ¿Estabas pensando en un invento?

-eeeeemm, Sí, sí. Estaba pensando en un invento de clonación. Una vez hice uno y nunca lo he probado.

-Qué buen invento, pero **NO LO PRUEBES HOY**. Voy a buscar Hielitos. ¿Quieres uno?

Kowalski niega con la cabeza y cuando ella se va, se clona a sí mismo.

**1:30 PM**

Antonia regresa con las manos vacías.

-¿Y los Hielitos?- Pregunta cabo

Antonia saca un refrigerador (nevera) y les da los correspondientes Hielitos a cada uno.

-¿Dónde está Kowalski?- Pregunta Antonia

-En su laboratorio ¿Por?- Dice Skipper

-Oh, no.- Antonia suelta el refrigerador (que, por si no lo dije, era chico) y va al laboratorio. Habían dos Kowalskis haciendo lo mismo

-Hola Antonia. ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Antonia. ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Ah? ¿Cuál de ustedes dos es Kowalski?

-Tranquila, soy yo. El que está al lado mío es de metal.- Y el verdadero Kowalski le da un golpecito en el estómago al Kowalski falso.

-Tranquila, soy yo. El que está al lado mío es de metal.- Y el falso Kowalski le da un golpezote en el estómago al Kowalski verdadero y él se cae al suelo.

-¿No te había dicho que no hicieras eso?

-Sí, pero no pensé que mi clon pudiera lastimarme. Ay, mi estómago...

-Lastimar. Lastimar.

El Kowalski falso se lanza a Kowalski y antes de que hiciera algo Antonia saca una espada de Star Wars y parte al Kowalski falso en dos.

-Secuencia de autodestrucción en 5…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Le pusiste autodestrucción?!

-Podría decirse que sí…

El robot explota lanzando a los dos por los aires. Al abrir los dos sus ojos, se dan cuenta de que Antonia estaba encima de Kowalski.

-Uy, perdón.-Dice Antonia saliendo de encima.

-No pasa nada- Dice Kowalski con una sonrisa.

Skipper había visto a los dos en el suelo y una furia sale dentro de él

**2:00 PM**

Antonia sale un rato junto a Cabo y Rico para nadar en el estanque dejando a Kowalski y a Skipper solos. Skipper toma del cuello a Kowalski

-¡O me das una explicación de por qué le coqueteabas a mi novia o te parto en pedazos!-Le grita Skipper.

-¿Qué?

Skipper no lo piensa dos veces y le pega un puñetazo a Kowalski y Kowalski hace lo mismo.

-¡NO! ¡COQUETEES! ¡CON! ¡MI! ¡NOVIA!- Cada palabra era un golpe más para el pobre de Kowalski

-¿Pero de quién estás hablando?

-¡No te hagas el inocente, ya lo vi todo!

Skipper se enoja cada vez más y le pega cada vez más fuerte.

Antonia siente que algo no andaba bien y le dice a Rico que vaya con ella dejando a Cabo nadando solo.

Al bajar Kowalski tenía los dos ojos morados, sangre en el pico y moretones por todos lados, Y Skipper tenía solamente un ojo morado.

-¡Y si lo vuelves a hacer, te voy a…!

-¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?-

-¡Este imbécil estaba…!

-¡Rico! ¡Agarra a Skipper y enciérralo en el baño!

Rico toma de los brazos al furioso de Skipper y lo encierra en el baño mientras que Antonia llevaba al desmayado de Kowalski hasta la cama de ella.

-¡DÉJEMNE SALIR! ¡DÉJEMNE SALIR! ¡NO LE HE DADO LA LECCIÓN A ESE IMBÉCIL!

Antonia le hace un hechizo a la puesta para que no se escuchara nada.

**3:00 PM**

Cabo entra al cuartel al ver a Kowalski en ese estado, pregunta:

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?

-¡Dablararara, addada, mlatada y curblalua!- Le dice Rico.

-Perdón, pero no te entiendo.

-Lo que Rico te quiere decir es que Skipper le empezó a golpear dejándolo en este estado, pero no sabemos por qué lo hizo.-Dice Antonia colocando más paños fríos sobre los moretones de Kowalski

-¡muladatsa gruffligasta!

-¿Qué? ¿Que lo hizo por celos? ¿Por qué dices eso, Rico?- Pregunta ella

-¡Di grufilira dratala dofro lura di!

-¿Escuchaste un "No coquetees con mi novia"? Sí, tal vez sea por eso. Gracias por la información.-Dice ella

**5:00 PM**

Antonia da la orden de sacar a Skipper del baño.

-Skipper, ¿Por qué dices que soy tu novia?

-Pues porque pensé que ayer en la noche….

-Skipper, lo de anoche fue un fracaso. ¡Rico! ¿Puedes sacar a Cabo afuera?

Rico hace lo que ella dijo y lo saca afuera.

-Escúchame, tonto- Le dice ella a Skipper- Yo los valoro como amigos a todos por igual. Así que vuelves a hacerle algo igual a alguien más y el que va a quedar en ese estado serás tú. Ahora vete de aquí que causas malas vibras.

**8:00 PM**

Antonia no había comido y solo le brindaba atención a Kowalski. Cabo y Rico estaban enojados con Skipper.

-Les juro que lo siento, es que la furia me consumió y…

-No te creeremos ninguna excusa, Skipper. Te pudiste haber enfadado, pero no de ese modo.- Le dijo Cabo.

-Rico, ¿Tú estás con…?

-NO.- Dice Rico enojado

-Emmm, bueno… Voy a salir… Si a nadie le importa.

Después de que Skipper sale, Cabo de dirige donde Kowalski.

-¿Kowalski se ha movido? ¿Ha hablado? ¿Algo?- El joven Cabo estaba preocupadísimo por su amigo.

-Sí, se ha movido un poco, ha hablado cosas inexplicables y nada más.

-Cabo, necesito ese ñimsdsdñ…

-Cosas como esas.- Le dice Antonia.

-Me estoy empezando a asustar.- Dice Cabo alejándose un poco.

-Cabo, solamente está soñando. Todos hacemos ruidos al dormir alguna vez.

-¡MOCOSO DE…!

-Okey, yo también me estoy asustando un poco- Dice ella alejándose tres pasos.

-¿Puedes ver los sueños de otras personas?-Pregunta Cabo.

-Sí, sí puedo.- Antonia agita su dedo y aparece una nube. Aparecía Cabo con un libro en su aleta y Kowalski hablando con Cabo

_**-Cabo, necesito ese **__libro, por favor dámelo._

_-NO, no quiero- Cabo le saca la lengua a Kowalski_

_-¡CABO! ¡DEVUÉLEME MI LIBRO, __**MOCOSO DE **__PORQUERÍA!- Kowalski empieza a perseguir a Cabo_

_-¡No quiero! ¡Nunca te lo daré!- Grita Cabo._

La verdadera Antonia le pone la mano a Kowalski en el hombro y le dice:

-Déjalo ir. Tarde o temprano te lo dará.

Antonia aparece en el sueño de Kowalski.

_-Déjalo ir. Tarde o temprano te lo dará._

_-Grrrr, okey._

La nube se cierra y Antonia mira a Cabo.

-Emmmm, je, je, je.- Dice Cabo.- Qué cosas tan raras sueña uno…

-¿Cabo?

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes explicarme con más detalles lo que pasó?

-Pero…

-Sin peros, Cabo. Por favor.

-Bueno, es verdad, yo le quité ese libro a Kowalski, pero por su seguridad.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se iba a volver loco de tanto leer. Leía todo el día y nunca paraba.

-Vaya, vaya, tenemos un Don Quijote de la Mancha. ¿Podrías darme ese libro?

Cabo le da ese libro y Antonia lo ve.

-"Ciencia, filosofía y el universo" lindo tu libro, Kowalski, pero no lo puedes tener. Antonia hace que el libro se incendie y después se hace polvo.

**2:00 AM**

Antonia por fin logra curarle los moretones y los ojos a Kowalski. No puede contener más el sueño y se duerme.


	5. La nueva amiga

**La nueva amiga.**

Domingo por la mañana. Cabo y Rico dormían en sus respectivas camas y Kowalski en la cama de Antonia.

Kowalski por fin despierta y siente que hay algo encima de él: Antonia se quedó dormida en el pecho de él. Kowalski sonríe.

-Buenos días Antonia.

-Oh, Kowalski, por fin despertaste.-Dice ella Todavía en el pecho de Kowalski y con los ojos cerrados.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Más o menos, porque alguien está encima de mí y no puedo respirar bien.- Antonia abre los ojos y se sorprende al ver que ella estaba encima. En vez de apartarse, se acerca más y lentamente para besarlo, pero…

-¡An…! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeehhh…

-Oh, no- Murmura Kowalski

-¡Cabo!- Dice Antonia apartándose de Kowalski- No es lo que piensas, es que Kowalski pensaba que tenía una basurita en el ojo, y me preguntó se le podía ver para asegurarse de que no tenía nada.

-Eeeeem, okey.- Dice Cabo y sube.

-¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?- Le pregunta Kowalski a Antonia.

-No lo sé.

Kowalski se levanta y le pone una aleta en la cintura de Antonia y luego la otra. Antonia pone sus manos en el cuello de Kowalski, y cuándo están a punto de besarse, tocan la puerta (en este caso, el plato de comida.).

-¡Ay, hermano! ¿Por qué me molestas tanto?

-¿Con quién hablas, Antonia?- Pregunta Kowalski.

-Oh, con nadie.- Responde ella.

Se oye a Cabo hablar.

-¿Si?

Se oye una voz femenina responder

-¡Hi! I was told that Antonia is here. ¿Can I took with her? (¡Hola! Me dijeron que Antonia está aquí. ¿Puedo hablar con ella?)

-Esa voz…- Dice Antonia, e inmediatamente empieza a subir la escalera.- ¿Reena? No, es imposible que sea ella… ¿Reena? ¿Is that you? (¿Reena? ¿Eres tú?)

Antonia saca la cabeza del cuartel y ve a su amiga Reenah parada ahí.

-¡Reena!- Grita ella abrazando a Reena.- ¡Oh, for Destiny, I miss you so much! (¡Oh, por Destino, te he extrañado un montón!)

-Me too Antonia, me too. (Yo también Antonia, yo también)

-Disculpa, ¿Quién es ella? ¿Y qué idioma es ese?- Pregunta Cabo.

-Ella es Reena, una mujer casada que habla inglés. Come on, Reena, enters to this "tunnel" that I will show you the barracks of my penguin friends. (Vamos, Reena, entra a ese "túnel" que te mostraré el cuartel de mis amigos pingüinos.)

Antonia entra primero y Reena después.

-¿Quién es ella y por qué la dejas entrar al cuartel?- Pregunta Kowalski, algo preocupado.

-Una familiar, y se llama Reena. No va a decir nada sobre esto.

-Eeeeeh, okey, si tú lo dices.

-Reena, he is Kowalski (Reena, él es Kowalski).

-Nice to meet you (Un gusto conocerte)

-Hey, Antonia, ¿Puedes hacer de que una persona que hable inglés pueda hablar español y entenderlo?

-Que yo sepa, no. Reena, ¿ Do you have a spell for you to understand and speak the Spanish? (Reena, ¿Tienes un hechizo para que entiendas y hables el español?)

-Yes, yes I have one. (Sí, sí tengo uno)

Reena se cubre en una especie de nube y sale como entró antes.

-¿Estás segura de que eso funciona?- Le pregunta Kowalski a Antonia.

-Por supuesto que sí funciona.- Responde Reena.

-Okey, ya me convencí. Voy al laboratorio por si alguien me busca.-Dice Kowalski

-Antonia, me habías dicho que habían 4 pingüinos y solo he visto al adorable, al científico y al maniático. ¿Y el jefe? ¿Se ha mudado?

-El jef… **¡KOWALSKI, SKIPPER NO HA VUELTO DESDE ANOCHE!**

Se oye una explosión en el laboratorio y sale Kowalski lleno de humo.

-¿Que Skipper QUÉ?

-Como lo oyes. Mientras tú estabas en ese estado Cabo y Rico discutían con él y dijo que iba a salir. No ha vuelto desde ese momento.

-Eeeeemm, ¿De qué están hablando?- Pregunta Reena un poco incómoda.

-Reena, perdón por dejarte así en tu llegada, pero nos tenemos que ir.-Dice Antonia mientras sube la escalera y Kowalski la sube después.

-Cabo, necesito que entretengas a Reena mientras que nosotros salimos.

-¿Tanto alboroto por unos Hielitos? Además, no hablo…

-¿Te acuerdas de esa discusión que tuviste con Skipper?

-Sí. Si me dices que Skipper no ha vuelto, me pondré a reír.

Antonia y Kowalski se miran.

-Solo entretiene a la amiga de Antonia.-Dice Kowalski y se va junto Antonia.


	6. Operación buscando a Skipper

**Operación: Buscando a Skipper**

-Antonia, ¿es necesario hacer esto?

-Kowalski, tenemos que encontrar a Skipper y esta es la manera más rápida. O hacemos esto o despídete de tu jefe tal vez para siempre.

-Okey, okey, ya entiendo. ¿Pero por qué en un edificio tan alto?

-Es el más alto que hay aquí y tendremos que ir en picada para hacer esto.

-¿En… en… en… pi… pi…picada?

El plan de Antonia era el siguiente: Ir al edificio más alto de Manhattan, tirarse en picada y volar en distintos lugares de la cuidad hasta encontrar a Skipper. Antonia le había hecho un hechizo a Kowalski para que volara.

-¿Y estás segura de que tu hechizo funcionará?

-Ningún hechizo me ha fallado, y este menos porque ya lo he hecho un billón de veces. Salta tú primero.

Kowalski se acerca a la orilla del edificio, mira hacia abajo y le entran todos los nervios.

-¡No! ¡No puedo hacerlo!

-¿Necesitas que te ayude porque tienes 5 añitos, pequeñín?

-Eeeeeeeeeeeemmmm… ¿Sí?

-¡Sólo salta!- Le grita Antonia empujando a Kowalski al vacío. Mientras cae, Kowalski se pone a gritar y se tapa los ojos con sus dos aletas.

-¡NO QUIERO MORIR, NO QUIERO MORIR, NO QUIERO MORIR, NO QUIERO…! Un momento… ¿Desde cuándo las caídas son en línea recta?

-¡Desde nunca, Kowalski!- Le grita Antonia que estaba a su lado.- ¡Estás volando, abre los ojos!

-¡No quiero!

Antonia le toma las dos aletas y se las mueve para que pueda ver.

-No…puede…ser… ¡Estoy volando!

-¿No te había dicho? ¡Prosigamos con la misión!

-¡Sí, señor!

-¿Qué?

-Ups, perdón, es que a veces te pareces a Skipper.

**10 kilómetros después…**

-¿Será posible que hayamos recorrido 10 kilómetros y no hemos encontrado a Skipper?- Pregunta Kowalski.

-Debe haber estado caminando todo este tiempo… ¡Lo veo! ¡Sígueme, Kowalski!-Antonia empieza a descender y Kowalski empieza a hacer lo mismo, pero pierde el control y se empieza a caer.

-¡Antonia! ¡Auxilio!

-¡Ya voy, Kowalski!-Antonia va en picada para alcanzar a Kowalski y lo toma de su aleta.

-A salvo.- Le dice ella a Kowalski pero ella se empieza a caer también.

Antonia y Kowalski se abrazan pensando que sus vidas se acabarían, pero Antonia divisa un árbol con una rama firme donde se podrían agarrar.

-¡Antonia, antes de morir, tengo que confesarte algo! ¡Yo…!

Antonia se agarra de la rama del árbol y los dos suspiran de alivio, pero la firme rama se rompe y los dos caen al suelo.

-Bueno, viendo el lado positivo,- Dice Kowalski sentándose en el suelo- no caímos de una distancia tan alta como la de antes.

-No entiendo. Es muy raro que un hechizo deje de funcionar así como así. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

-Creo que lo más importante ahora es buscar a Skipper.

Los dos amigos se ponen a buscar a Skipper y se encuentran con Fred.

-Hola amigos.

-¿Fred?

-¡Fred!- Exclama Antonia.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, teniendo un día loco, pero bien.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan lejos de tu árbol?

-Ah, es que…-Antonia se pone detrás de Kowalski y le dice a Fred a modo de señas que no se lo diga pues es ultra secreto.

-Me subí a un auto sin que nadie me viera.

-Okey. ¿Has visto a Skipper?

-Lo vi irse hacia allá.- Dice Fred apuntando a su izquierda.

-Muchas gracias.- Y Kowalski se va.

-Fred, ¿no te deberías ir ya? Nadie puede saber sobre tu magia…

-Me gustaría, pero hoy todos los seres mágicos están teniendo problema con sus poderes.

-Ah, por eso. Gracias y adiós.

-Chao.

**Varios minutos después…**

No puedo creer que Skipper camine tanto. No siento mis patas…

-¿Este pingüinos es amigo de ustedes?-Pregunta un gato amarillo y blanco con Skipper a su derecha y detrás de ellos.- No ha parado de decir estupideces como que es de China y que se auto-destruirá si no le digo para quién trabajo…

Kowalski y Antonia se dan vuelta.

-¡Skipper!- Exclama Kowalski.

-Maxxie, ¿eres tú?

-¿Antonia?

-¡Maxxie!- Antonia toma a Maxxie y lo abraza.- ¡Te extrañé tanto!- Maxxie empieza a ronronear

-Perdón por interrumpir su reencuentro, pero… ¿Me pueden ayudar?

Skipper le estaba tirando tierra en la cara a Kowalski.

-¡Fuera de aquí, intruso!- Decía Skipper y le lanzaba más tierra a Kowalski mientras él tosía.

Maxxie se pone frente a Skipper, le muestra los dientes y lo ataca.

-Creo que soy alérgico a la tierra… *cof* *cof*

-Y yo creo que Skipper se volvió loco de tanto caminar. Maxxie, no lo arañes más, es suficiente.

Después de eso atan a Skipper Con una cuerda que tenía Antonia.

-Con eso es suficiente.- Dice Maxxie.

No, no lo es. Skipper es demasiado fuerte como para romper la cuerda. Necesitamos algo más, como una jaula.

-Kowalski, ¿De dónde sacaremos un jaula?- Dice Maxxie.- Además, no tenemos materia…

Una jaula cae del cielo y Skipper queda encerrado en ella.

-¡Buena idea, Antonia!

-Yo no he sido…

Miles de cosas empiezan a caer del cielo. Autos, cuadros, paraguas…

Antonia agarra un paraguas de metal y se queda debajo de él junto a Maxxie, Kowalski y Skipper. Cae un teléfono y empieza a sonar.

-¡Hey, ese es mi teléfono!- Exclama Antonia- Reena me está llamando… ¿Hello? (¿Hola?)

-¡Antonia! ¡Help! ¡He estado lanzando hechizos of nowhere, le quartier général est un gâchis e sto parlando lingue diverse! (¡Antonia! ¡Ayuda! ¡He estado lanzando hechizos de la nada, el cuartel está hecho un desastre y he estado hablando de diferentes idiomas!)

-I see. This day all magic creatures are having trouble with their magic powers. And it's raining stuff in here… (Ya me dí cuenta. Hoy todos los seres mágicos del mundo están teniendo problemas con sus poderes. Aquí están lloviendo cosas...)

La llamada se corta y en ese momento el auto de Antonia cae.

-¡Estamos salvados!- Grita Kowalski pero Antonia se va en dirección contraria.

-¡Hey! ¿Adónde vas?- Pregunta Maxxie.

-¡Voy a buscar a Fred!

Kowalski y Maxxie toman la jaula de Skipper y entran al auto.

-Que viejos tiempos…-Dice Maxxie.

-¿Viejos tiempos? Este Ferrari es apenas de este año…

-Y pensar que la primera vez que lo condujo tenía 11 años…

-¿¡11 AÑOS!?

-Sí, es que ella… bueno, tú sabes, tiene poderes y puede hacer casi cualquier cosa. Y por eso parece tan nuevo, siempre lo mantiene reluciente.

Antonia entra al auto y Fred se sienta con los demás.

-¡Fred, amigazo! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias.

El teléfono de Antonia comienza a sonar de nuevo.

-¿Reena?

-¡Antonia, a woman of 18 sta attaccando el cuartel y se llama…! (¡Antonia, una mujer de 18 está atacando el cuartel y se llama…!)

La llamada se corta de nuevo y Antonia llama a otra persona.

-Catalina, necesito que me digas dónde estás.

-Estoy en Central Park ¿Por?

-Ve ahora al zoológico, al hábitat de los pingüinos. Si no hay nadie, mueve el plato de comida y baja por ese túnel. Lo entenderás cuando llegues.- Antonia corta la llamada y Skipper despierta.

-¿Alguien puede decirme por qué me duelen las patas y por qué estoy amarrado con una cuerda adentro de una jaula?

-Skipper, por fin despiertas.- Dice Kowalski.- Bueno, has caminado 10 kilómetros desde Central Park hasta aquí.

-¿Y por qué estoy amarrado dentro de una jaula?

-Porque te volviste loco y me estabas lanzando tierra y al parecer soy alérgico a ella.

-Eso explica los granos en la cara.- Dice Fred

-¡¿LOS GRANOS?!- Grita Kowalski

-Te dije que no se lo dijeras, estúpido.- Le susurra Maxxie a Fred.

-Oh, perdón.

-¡Pero no puedo tener granos!

-Todos hemos tenido granos alguna vez.- Le dice Antonia.

-¡Unos cuantos granos más y serás un jirafa!- Se burla Maxxie

Antonia toma de una oreja a Maxxie

-¡Ay! Okey, no sería una jirafa. Aunque podría ser un…

-¡Maximiliano!- Le grita Antonia.- No le hagas caso, Kowalski, esos granos se irán pronto. A propósito, ya pueden soltar a Skipper, ya no es un peligro.

Kowalski y Maxxie sacan a Skipper de ahí y le sacan las cuerdas. El auto se detiene y los 5 amigos bajan. Fred vuelve a su árbol y los demás van al zoológico.


	7. Primera batalla

**Antes que nada, temo decirles que este es el último capítulo… ¿Los asusté? No se preocupen, el último pero del año. El próximo año seguiré con la historia.**

**¡Feliz año nuevo!**

**Primera batalla**

Al entrar al zoológico estaba todo normal. Todo excepto el hábitat de los pingüinos. Estaba todo flotando y Reena, Cabo y Rico estaban en distintas jaulas (Flotando también)

-¡Ayuda!- Gritaron los tres a la vez.

-¿Dónde está Catalina?

-¡Está abajo! ¡ Queste gabbie sono stregato! ¡Do not touch! (¡Estas jaulas están hechizadas! ¡No las toquen!)

Al bajar, se encuentran con tres enemigos.

-¡Zoe!- Exclama Antonia

-¡Espiráculo!- Grita Skipper

-¿Doris?- Pregunta Kowalski

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, pingüinines.-Dice Espiráculo

-¿Qué le hicieron a Catalina?- Pregunta Maxxie

-¿Te refieres a ella?- Pregunta Doris y Zoe toma una jaula con Catalina adentro.

-¡Suéltenla!-Grita Antonia y los pingüinos se ponen en posición de ataque. Zoe mira a Kowalski y se pone a reír.

-¡Ja ja ja! ¿Desde cuándo las jirafas son negras y blancas?

-Por lo menos no es alérgico al amor cómo tú…-Dice Antonia.

A Zoe le viene un recuerdo de cuándo tenía 13.

_Zoe estaba sentada en una banca y se sienta un niño al lado suyo. El niño empieza a acercarse más a Zoe, y cuándo estaban a punto de besarse, Zoe le estornuda al niño. Inmediatamente Zoe estornuda de nuevo y le empiezan a salir granos._

Zoe vuelve a la realidad y lanza fuego de su mano a donde está Antonia. Todos se asustan excepto Antonia.

-¡Corran!- Dice Skipper y todos menos Antonia Salen del cuartel. Cuando todos Estaban afuera, Antonia se les aparece delante de ellos y les dice:

-No se pueden ir. Pronto los tres juntos destruirán el cuartel y todos van a saber el secreto de los pingüinos.

Los tres villanos salen del cuartel y Zoe lanza más llamas de su mano a Antonia pero ella las esquiva.

-¿Es lo único que tienes?- Pregunta Antonia y le lanza agua a Zoe provocando que no pueda lanzar más llamas.

-Pero que…- Antonia le lanza una patada a Zoe dejándola inconsciente. Espiráculo empieza a pelear con Skipper y Maxxie.

Skipper patea la cosa de Espiráculo para moverse (La verdad ni sé cómo se llama), pero Doris la lanza dejando a Skipper fuera de combate.

Maxxie se lanza a Espiráculo y lo empieza a arañar, y Antonia le Pone un cocho en su espiráculo impidiendo que respire. Doris empieza a pelear contra Kowalski.

-¿Por qué me eliges a mí? Sabes que nunca te haría daño…

-Por eso mismo.- Doris besa a Kowalski y él queda perplejo y sonriente, y ella le pega a Kowalski con su aleta caudal dejándolo fuera de servicio.

Antonia al mirar eso, el pelo de Antonia se convirtió en llamas y sus ojos se hicieron rojos, y hace que la delfín se acerque involuntariamente. Maxxie retrocede quince pasos.

Salen lianas de la mano de Antonia y Doris queda envuelta en ellas. Las lianas toman una distancia muy alta y después caen como un saco haciendo que Doris se golpee en la cabeza y quede inconsciente.

-¡Antonia, las jaulas!- Grita Maxxie. Zoe se había despertado y se iba a llevar las jaulas, pero Antonia Hace que las jaulas se abran y que los prisioneros salgan.

-Esto no se queda aquí, NaTi.- y Zoe desaparece con los inconscientes delfines.

Inmediatamente todo deja de flotar y Maxxie, Reena, Cabo y Rico se acercan a Antonia.

-Wow.- Dice Cabo.- Eso fue… Eso fue…

-¡Impresionante! ¡Jamás vi semejantes poderes así, Antonia! ¡Tienes un enorme don!-Exclama Reena.

-Esh chierto- Dice Rico.

-¡Reena, ya no estás hablando de diferentes idiomas!- Exclama Maxxie.

-Oh es cierto.- Dice Reena

-Pero tengo una duda.-Dice Cabo.

-¿Cuál, Cabo?- Le pregunta Antonia.

-¿Por qué esa mujer rara te llamó "NaTi"?

Antonia se paraliza.

-Em… No lo sé. Siempre que pasa algo se despide así, aunque no estoy segura.- Responde Antonia inventando una excusa.

-Okey. Ahora, hay que llevarse a Skipper y a Kowalski al cuartel.- Dice Cabo

¿Alguien puede decirme que acaba de pasar?- Pregunta Catalina saliendo del cuartel.

-¡Catalina, estás bien!- Exclama Antonia abrazando a su amiga.- Te lo Explico después, ahora hay que atender a los caídos.

Y Reena, Antonia, Catalina, Maxxie, Cabo y Rico (Que llevaban a los caídos) entraron al cuartel.


	8. La aleta rota y la mini pelea

**La aleta rota y la mini pelea**

Kowalski ha estado inconsciente durante ocho horas. Skipper ya se había recuperado y todos estaban conversando.

-¿Cuándo crees que Kowalski despierte?- Pregunta Catalina.

-Dependiendo del golpe, puede estar así entre 8 y 14 horas.- Responde Reena.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te duele nada, Skipper?

-No, Cabo, estoy bien.

-¿Cuál es tu arma favorita, Rico?- Pregunta Maxxie

-Bazooka.

-Wow, esa arma es poderosa, porque…

-¡Kowalski está despertando!- Grita Antonia y todos rodean la mesa (Kowalski estaba encima de ella).

-Qué… qué pasó…- Dice Kowalski.

-¡Kowalski!- Exclama a Antonia y lo abraza. – Kowalski, por fin despiertas. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo?

-Me duele mucho la aleta derecha…

-¿Te duele la aleta? ¿Qué sientes si…?- Reena le toma su aleta y se la aprieta.

¡Ay!- Se queja él.

-Uy, se te ha roto la aleta.- Dice Maxxie. Reena va a buscar su mochila.

-Oh, no.

-No te preocupes, Reena es enfermera y te podrá vendar la aleta sin problemas.- Dice Antonia y Reena saca de su mochila los materiales necesarios.

-¡Skipper, es Alice y viene hacia acá!

-¡Rápido, Muchachos, suban!- Ordena Skipper y todos salen.

-Te tienes que quedar aquí.- Le dice Reena a Kowalski.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si Alice se percata de mi ausencia se formará un caos!

-Yo voy.- Dice Antonia.

-¿Tú?

-Sí, yo. Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes.- Y Antonia sale.

-Vaya, Kowalski, pensé que te ibas a quedar abajo.

-No soy Kowalski, Skipper.- Una voz susurrante y femenina salía del cuerpo de Kowalski.

-¡¿Antonia?!

-No alces la voz, Skipper. –Dice Antonia todavía susurrando.- Si Alice se percata de que uno de los pingüinos habla estamos fritos con vinagre.

-¿Qué?

-Es una forma de decir que nos irá mal. Y como el vinagre es asqueroso…

Alice empieza a hablar en su Walkie Talkie.

-Doctor, necesito que me diga para que es todo esto.

-Necesitamos asegurarnos si de verdad tenemos tres machos y una hembra, y lo tenemos que hacer ahora.

-Okey, voy a buscar las jaulas.

Al bajar Antonia se convierte en ella de nuevo.

-Tenemos problemas.- Dice Skipper.

-¿Van a hacer una prueba de ADN para comprobar si son 3 machos y 1 hembra?- Pregunta Catalina.

-Van a hacer una… Un momento... ¿Nos estabas espiando?- Pregunta Skipper.

-No, es que Antonia y yo tenemos el oído muy desarrollado.- Dice Catalina.

-Oh, no. ¿Qué dirá Alice cuando vea el vendaje? –Pregunta Kowalski.

-Nada.- Responden Antonia, Reena, Catalina y Maxxie.

-¿Nada?- Preguntan los cuatro pingüinos.

-Sí, nada.- Dice Reena.

-¿Y cómo va a decir nada si tengo la aleta inmovilizada y vendada?

-Bueno, cierta "confusión visual"…- Dice Antonia

Los pingüinos reflexionan un poco y lo entienden.

-¿Y qué hay que hacer?- Pregunta Cabo.

-Necesito a Kowalski.

Kowalski da un paso atrás entre los pingüinos pero Rico lo empuja haciendo que quede enfrente de Antonia.

-Hey, ya he sido víctima de tu último hechizo y casi nos matamos de no ser por ese árbol. No pienso hacerlo de nuevo.

-O hago el hechizo o se hará un caos porque alguien que no trabaja aquí le vendó la aleta a un pingüino.- Dice Antonia.

-Kowalski, piénsalo bien.- Dice Skipper.

-Okey, lo haré por An… emm… porque si no se hará un caos.

Antonia mueve sus manos y Kowalski queda metido en una especie de nube.

-¿Esto es nor...?

-No la desconcentres.- Dice Maxxie

Kowalski empieza a levantarse del suelo y la nube se revienta. Inmediatamente cae lentamente al suelo.

-Yo lo veo igual que antes.- Dice Reena.

-Yo también.- Dicen Catalina y Maxxie.

-Yo lo veo normal, con la aleta bien.- Dice Cabo.

-Lo que pasa…

-Yo lo veo igual.- Dice Maxxie.

-No, está normal.- Dice Skipper.

-Eh, amigos…- Dice Antonia.

-¡Está igual!

-¡Está normal!

-Oigan…

-¡Está igual!

-¡Está normal!

Antes de que Skipper y Maxxie se pusieran a pelear, Antonia grita:

-¡NIÑITOS!

Los dos miran a Antonia.

-Siendo líder y enojándose por estupideces… Infantil.- Susurra Catalina.

-Escuchen, "niñitos". En primer lugar Maxxie lo ve igual porque es un ser mágico y Skipper lo ve normal porque el hechizo hace efecto solo en los no-mágicos, y en segundo lugar, ¿es posible que se pongan a pelear como niños de cinco años?

Los dos se ponen rojos.

-Infantiles.- Antonia va a mirar al periscopio y ve que Alice se acerca con las jaulas.

-Tienen que subir.

Los cuatro pingüinos suben.

-Sigo sin creer que te hayas puesto a pelear por una confusión visual.- Dice Kowalski

-¡Él empezó!

-Y tú le seguiste la corriente…

-Bueno, es que… em… yo…

Alice encierra a los cuatro pingüinos y se va al "cuidado animal".


	9. ¿Personajes nuevos?

Hola :D

¡Hoy me he dado cuenta de que 287 Personas han visto mis capítulos!

Así que como estoy feliz dejaré que se agreguen dos personajes, de dos usuarios distintos.

Estos son los "papeles" para agregarlo a la serie:

**Nombre:**_ (Obligatorio)_

_**Edad:**__ (Varía, preferentemente que sea pequeño)_

**Especie: **_(Varía)_

**Genero:** (Obligatorio_)_

**Le gusta:**_ (Algo y/o algún personaje)_

**Odia:**_ (Algo y/o algún personaje)_

**Carácter:**_ (Diferente a todos los personajes)_

_**Apariencia:**__ (Diferente a todos los personajes)_

**_Relaciones y/o lazos familiares: _**_(Preferentemente que haya conocido a Antonia de alguna forma)_

**Fecha actualizada: **_12 de Enero de 2013._

**Fecha máxima para dejar OCs: **19 _de Enero del 2013._

**Fecha próxima a actualizar:** _(Aproximadamente) 31 de Enero del 2013._

Los que quieran dejar su OC dejen Reviews y los dos personajes que más me gusten, ¡serán agregados a la serie!

Un saludo,

Antonia.

**PD 1: Pueden dejar pequeñas ideas para los capítulos. Me ayudarían bastante  
PD 2: Si nadie sugiere OCs, la serie seguirá igual.**


End file.
